Discúlpame
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: No había motivos para disculparse o para hacer uso de esa palabra, pero él lo quería hacer y más porque sentía que debía hacerlo para estar en paz con la personas amada.


**Discúlpame**

 **No había motivos para disculparse o para hacer uso de esa palabra, pero él lo quería hacer y más porque sentía que debía hacerlo para estar en paz con la personas amada.**

Sus miradas estaban concentradas en el chocar de las olas y en la puesta de sol. Habían salido a dar un paseo, aprovechando la época de paz y más que todo el poco tiempo que podían tener a solas.

La caminata se había alargado por varios minutos, al contrario de las palabras que habían brillado por su falta. Así era ellos, así se entendían bien, no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse o para decir lo que sus actos revelaban.

Caminaron y caminaron, hasta que la luz comenzó a caer y sus pies lo había llevado allí, a las costas del mar, un lugar hermoso y tranquilo…solo el viento y las olas chocar, producían sonido.

Es hora – la voz de Mu se mezclo con el sonido del mar – Kiki se pondrá intranquilo – agrego con una sonrisa –

…- silencio, el rubio no dijo o hizo algo para acompañar al primer guardia, lo cual entendió este como: quiero quedarme un poco más –

…-sin decir algo más el de cabellos lilas continúo su regreso al santuario. Una leve incomodidad en su interior había de más. Shaka estaba actuando extraño y eso empezaba a hacérsele incomodo, pero si el rubio no le decía nada él no podía interferir –

***M***

Mirar al cielo y observar las estrellas. Mirar al cielo y ver millones de pequeños astros invadiendo y dándole una belleza sorprendente a aquel manto oscuro.

Estrellas tan hermosas – después de un largo silencio, y que el cielo fuera cubierto de estrellas, que le siguió a la partida del lemuriano, la voz de rubio broto – dioses…- dejo salir un suspiro que traía una mescla entre frustración, molestia e incluso derrota – porque me pasa esto a mi? – Pregunto al viento, como si este le fuera a contestar o si la respuesta fuera a surgir en uno de los choques constantes de las olas – debo decírselo o esto no me dejara en paz – gruño al saberse en vuelto por su remordimiento y su orgullo. Porque vamos era un caballero orgullos, y además lo que había hecho lo había hecho pensando en el bien de su diosa, no porque lo quisiera así, así que no había porque sentirse culpable o mal por haber hecho llorar a Mu, además el lemuriano también lo había hecho por Aldebarán, por Milo e incluso por Atena y eso que apenas y la conocían. Por los dioses no había motivo por el cual sentirse mal o por cual estar matando la neurona para pedir disculpas – El no tenía la culpa de que Mu se un llorón o sí? – bien, ya no estaba pensando coherente y objetivamente – rayos! – se puso de pie rápidamente y con la misma velocidad golpeo una piedrecilla, tratando así de quietarse la frustración que lo invadía –

***M***

Kiki – volvió a llamar al pelirrojo que hacia lo más posible para evitar comer esa HORROROSA sopa de verduras que su maestro había hecho por cena – Kiki – volvió a llamar – se enfriara –

Seiya y Shiryu han combatido cuerpo a cuerpo en el entrenamiento de hoy, y Seiya está por ganar, pero al final Shiryu lo hizo…lo hubiese visto, fue genial! – el niño parloteaba y parloteaba, evitando hace pausa siquiera para así evitar llevar una cucharada de sopa – luego Hyoga y Shun decidieron entrenar, pero Ikki le advirtió a Hyoga muy pero muy serio que no se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a Shun, lo que…-

Kiki – No era la primera vez y estaba seguro que no sería la última en que Kiki hiciera ello. Aun no entendía como su niño odiaba las verduras en sopa, si desde que él lo recibió siendo muy pequeño siempre lo alimentaba con esta…por Atena, debía estar más que acostumbrado a comerlas!, pero claro Mu debía tomar en cuenta que Kiki pasaba mucho tiempo con los de bronce que era re carnívoros y encima estaban los dorados que también lo eran, y el no tenía nada encuentro de ello, al contrario estaba bien comer carne pues esta ayudaba a fortalecer el crecimiento y a mejor el desarrollo, pero así como era necesaria la carne también la verduras – Kiki, se enfriara – volvió a insistir –

Bueno – Kiki por su bien y porque sabía que no debía molestar a su maestro, porque si no haría más de esa sopa todos los días decidió dar unas cuantas cucharadas – suficiente? – Pregunto después de haber comido tres cucharadas –

Kiki – Mu se puso de pie y se dispuso a servirse más, debía darle el ejemplo no? y además le gustaba la sopa – una 20 más y ya –

UNA, DOS…ahum– Mu no pudo evitar reír, Kiki era un caso –

Si lo sigues consintiendo al rato va a querer salir con Milo y Kanon, y regresar de madrugada – Kiki casi se atraganta y Mu negó simplemente, al escuchar al guardián de virgo hablar –

Estas bien? – Mu le había pasado un vaso con agua al pequeño –

Si – el pelirrojo desvió lentamente su mirada, al rubio – buenas noches – saludo con seriedad –

Pasa algo? – Mu sonrió ante el actuar del niño –

No, solo quería hablar un rato contigo – respondió sin más –

Bien, esto Kiki…- no hubo terminado de hablar cuando el pelirrojo se esfumo directo a su cuarto –

Se nota que cocinas, bien – expreso irónico el rubio –

Te reto a hacerlo comer verduras – respondió Mu – quieres algo? – ofreció, mientras quitaba las cosas de la mesa y se disponía a lavarlas –

No estoy bien – desvió la mirada –

Bueno – Mu dejo a un lado su quehacer y fijo su mirada en el rubio – que paso? – Shaka concentro su mirada azulina en la verde –

Uno, dos…Discúlpame – soltó las palabras después de juntar el valor que necesitaba para decir ello y la reacción del lemuriano no se hizo esperar –

Jajaja… - Mu había empezado a reír –

Oye, sabes que tanto tuve que…- se quejo el rubio pero para al ver que Mu negaba –

Disculpa, es que me hiciste recordar a Kiki – agrego – hizo lo mismo que tu y bueno…pero porque te disculpas, no hiciste algo que me moleste según o ese es lo que yo sé – sonrió cálidamente –

No me compares. Bueno, si veras…había algo que me carcomía y bueno, necesitaba disculparme contigo para estar en paz –

Ya y eso? –

Recuerdas lo de la batalla con hades? –

mmm…si –

Bien, lloraste y bueno…-

Si es por ello, no hay cuidado…enserio – Mu le resto importancia – Milo me ha dicho que soy un llorón y que le sorprende que sea un dorado – Mu rodo lo ojos ante ello – pero vamos que tiene razón además de que no fui el único, también lloraron los de bronce, Aioria…-

Y yo quebrándome la cabeza – pensó el rubio – Mu…- trato de llamar la atención del lemuriano que estaba concentrado en su palabrería –

Además, era tu deber o sea nada que ver con lo de Milo que llora si Camus no le hace caso… - las palabras de Mu fueron calladas por los labios del rubio – y decía que…que decía? – pregunto con las mejillas rojas al rubio que sonrió en respuesta –

Hablas mucho – diciendo ello volvió a besar al peli lila –

Ya estas mejor? – Mu sonrió al ver a Shaka como antes –

Si, solo debía decir Discúlpame para sacarme esta molestia – sonrió y acaricio la mejilla del lemuriano –

Qué bueno! – Mu sonrió y beso al rubio –

 *****M*****

 **Ikki: sigues?! –**

 **PV: no me culpes!, yo quiero cumplir con ustedes pero no puedo, no puedo… -**

 **Ikki: ya no exageres…-**

 **PV: va! Chicas lindas como estan?!, espero bien…yo aquí soportado al bicho de fuego y tratando de sobrevivir a la Uni y al trabajo –**

 **Ikki: bicho de fuego?!, trabajo? Universidad?, si no haces nada parasito! –**

 **PV: si despertar ir a trabajar y luego a estudiar no es nada, no sé que lo sea –**

 **Ikki: luchar por la paz mundial! –**

 **PV: claro, claro…nos leemos! –**


End file.
